


Classical Yuri

by intiyma



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Classical Music, M/M, Music, Musicians, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intiyma/pseuds/intiyma
Summary: Otabek Altin a world famous classic musicians. He's played in some of the most prestigious places and yet he was still not satisfied.Yuri Plisetsky, an angry 15-year-old who only wants to take care of his grand-father, play music, and meet his idol. Although, he was stuck writing his music on napkins and playing on an old piano in his local café.What happens when Otabek walks into Yuri's local café and here's him playing? Will Otabek final find the thing that could satisfy him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter and its very cringy, but I hope you like it✌ sorry its so short

# Classical Yuri

 

## Chapter 1

 

### Otabek's POV

 

All my life I've been labelled as "talented", and a "prodigy". That was all there was to it. My parents had always loved classical music, and they got that love from my grandparents, and they all passed that love down to me. When I was old enough I started piano lessons. My teacher was amazed by my talent. It seemed I was able to read and write music notes better then my native language.

I feel in love with playing the notes and the stories they could conduct. I loved the way people seemed to enjoy the way I played, but most of all they enjoyed the _song,_ and I wanted them to enjoy I song I composed. Composing took me a bit longer to learn, but I did it. After that I started to become widely known all over by a bunch of different types of people. I've played for many people, poor and rich. But I started to get bored of all of this soon enough. It felt like I was missing something and my songs lost emotion not that many people noticed. All they cared about is that I continued to compose and play, and that the notes I stringed together sounded good.

So, maybe that's why I was here today. In this small café. The crowd was big for a small café. There was barely a place to stand and you couldn't even see the person everyone was here to see, but the music that was playing could just let you picture him. Elegance was everywhere, in every note, but there was also anger. His emotions were being played across the piano perfectly.

Every note made me feel his anger, and I wished I knew why he felt this.

The song soon reached its end letting out softer and more spaced out notes, and once it did end I felt light and happy. Although, the song conveyed anger I felt something special in it. Something that told me I needed more of it. Loud clapping and chants of 'Yuri' rang out around me and I tried to navigate my way through the crowed to get a look at this elegant person, but I started to get pushed back towards the door instead because of the massive wave trying to leave. I guess there wasn't much to do here know that the elegant being was done playing.

I was soon pushed out the door and quickly moved to the side out of everyone's way. I guess I wouldn't be able to see the elegant man. 

Sighing I started walking in the other direction. I couldn't get the song I had just heard out of my head. The beauty and anger that come from it was mesmerizing, and yet there was also a sort of peace coming from it. As of the pianist is only at peace when playing. I could relate to that well.

"Oh," I gasped stepping back quickly. I had been thinking so hard about the pianist that I hadn't seen the kid emerging from the alley until it was almost to late. I was able to stop just in time, but the boy still stumbled. Reaching out to grab his arm and steady him a quickly apologized.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" He shouted. He was glaring at me through his blonde hair as if he could be intimidating, but really... He just looked cute.


End file.
